Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to downhole treatment fluids and, more specifically, spotting fluids used to free differentially stuck pipe in a well.
Description of the Related Art
Drilling and production systems are employed to access and extract hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon reservoirs in geologic formations. During the course of drilling a well, pipe inserted into the well may become stuck such that the pipe is unable to be rotated or reciprocated. Differentially stuck pipe, such as a drill string or casing, occurs when a pressure differential across a permeable zone of the formation causes a vacuum seal which locks the drill string or casing in place. In some instances, lubrication fluids, dehydrating agents such as anhydrous glycols, and acids, either alone or in combination, may be used in an attempt to free the differentially stuck pipe. For example, dehydrating agents may be used to dehydrate the filter cake to assist in relive pressure and break the vacuum seal against the permeable zone of the formation.